


Soft Fuzzy Man

by orphan_account



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, bi panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Your hair literally looks so terrible right now.” Ben says after putting the show on break and muting their mics, looking over at his best friend and the way his hair was half out of the bun he normally wore and framing his face. It wasn’t a bad look, it even fit the older man a little bit, but still, it was annoying the fuck out of Ben ever since it started falling out more and more. Sammy looks at him and raises one dark eyebrow.
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Sammy Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Soft Fuzzy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Realtalk I'm not 100% into Bammy but also I think I'm getting dragged into this ship bc suddenly I can't get enough of it. Thanks to the Gay Falls AM server because you're making me love it and I gotta thank y'all for it. Jasper this ones for you man

“Your hair literally looks so terrible right now.” Ben says after putting the show on break and muting their mics, looking over at his best friend and the way his hair was half out of the bun he normally wore and framing his face. It wasn’t a bad look, it even fit the older man a little bit, but still, it was annoying the  _ fuck  _ out of Ben ever since it started falling out more and more. Sammy looks at him and raises one dark eyebrow. 

“It’s just the two of us, what does it matter how my hair looks?” Sammy asks, reaching up to just touch the side of his head as he feels how loose it was against his head. 

“Because  _ I’m  _ here and it’s annoying, Sammy! I know you have this crunchy look going on per usual but god damn man, have some self respect.” Ben stands up and walks over to the other man, and for once he’s just about taller than him because he’s sitting down. Slouched in the chair now that they’re at break, lounging like he doesn’t have a care in the world, his legs spread a little bit, body relaxed. Ben feels his face flush and he is thankful that Sammy won’t be able to see it. 

“What’re you gonna do if I don’t fix it little man?” Sammy asks, crossing his arms and looking up at Ben, his dark eyes gleaming slightly in the dim studio lighting. Ben makes a face, bordering on a pout, and Sammy grins. Damn the guy could be cute when he pouted like that. Ben huffs, then plants himself on Sammy’s lap and shoves his fingers into Sammy’s hair to pull the hair tie from the thick mass of hair there. Sammy lets out a little yell of protest and can’t help grabbing onto Ben, one hand planting itself on the middle of his back to keep him steady. 

“Ben what the hell! Get your grubby fingers out of my hair!” Sammy laughs and hates the flush that spreads across his face, also happy with his own dark skin that Ben can’t see his embarrassment. 

“My fingers are clean, leave me alone! I’m fixing this if you won’t!” 

“Fine you little shit, just be quick.” Sammy relaxes against the chair once more and just watches as Ben concentrates on fixing up Sammy’s hair, his fingers soft and gentle as they work through his thick orange hair that is greying at the sides, and are growing back to their normal deep brown as he hasn’t redyed it in a little bit. 

Sammy doesn’t have much of a type when it comes to what he likes in men, and Ben is a real cutie when he takes a moment to look more than a moment at a time. Soft features under thick curls of hair and thick glasses that make his golden brown eyes bigger and more doe-like, freckles peppering every inch of his body, that Sammy sometimes thinks about kissing when he does think about Ben in that way. It’s not a lot, but the man is attractive, cute in a stumbly way, in a way where Sammy wants to call him a pretty boy as they paw at each other without their clothes. He unconsciously rubs his thumb against Ben’s side, enjoying the feeling of his fingers digging into the softness at Ben’s side. Not as soft as Sammy, but still, something that he can sink his fingers into if he really wanted to. 

Ben tries to ignore everything going through his head right at this moment as he’s fixing Sammy’s hair, and really, this shouldn’t take as long as he’s making it take, but he wants to keep his fingers in Sammy’s hair as long as possible. His hair is soft and taken care of, while it’s getting patchy as the days go on and his dark roots are showing more and more, his hair is still soft and silky to the touch. Ben tries to picture Sammy with his hair its natural color, back to the deep brown that fits his eye color so nicely, much deeper than his skin tone, and matching the man oh so well. He feels Sammy’s one hand grip his side a little tighter and he can feel his hands stutter for a moment, enjoying the feel of the man's large hand against his side. 

“Okay… I’m done.” Ben says after a moment, after slipping Sammy’s hair back into its hair tie. The bun isn’t as nice as what Sammy can do, or that he can do sitting how he is, but it’s still up and neater than it was before. He drops his hands slowly, trailing his fingers along Sammy’s neck to just see what the other man does. 

Ben is bi, he’s bi okay? He’s known that for years, and experimentation in King Falls was something that was hell. His mother knew, Emily knew, but god it was still something he didn’t talk about much, just because he hardly has any experience with men in any way. Hell, he hardly has any experience in general, but he likes to think he knows  _ some  _ stuff. Like. 

He knows Sammy is handsome, at least to him. In a way he wasn’t expecting. Because in the past Ben has been mostly attracted to men, more clean shaven, more chiseled, less scruffy and soft around the edges. But there was something about Sammy he just loved, maybe it was just because he loved the man in general, not in a romantic sense, not really. He just loved the man so much that it really did make his chest hurt. In a different way than he felt about Emily, but sometimes in the same way. It confused him, but he didn’t dwell on it. He had talked about it with Emily before, and she said he should see if he wanted Sammy like that, how if Sammy was okay with it, they could fool around. That’s how they were, and god Ben didn’t deserve Emily, he loved her so much, and now… He thinks he’s taking that opportunity. 

“Ben?” Sammy asks, both of his hands now on Ben’s waist, gripping tightly. Ben presses his thumbs against Sammy’s jaw, pulling back so that he can look at his friend, brown eyes locking on one another as Ben feels himself shiver against Sammy as the man's fingers slip under his shirt and presses against his warm skin. Their eyes stay locked as Sammy drags his other hand around, pressing his fingers against the softness of Ben’s tummy, dragging down and over one thigh, before pressing at the front of his jeans with the lightest amount of pressure. Ben feels his breath hitch and a little whine come out of the back of his throat. Oh god. 

“Mmmmm Sammy.” His fingers drop to Sammy’s shoulders and his fingers dig into the fabric of the older man's shirt. 

“Ben is this okay?” Sammy’s voice is soft, and if Ben wasn’t concentrating really hard, he wouldn’t have heard the question. His hand presses a little harder and Ben nods his head fast. 

“Yes, yes. Sammy please.” His voice is high, body curling in on itself as he presses his forehead against Sammy’s, basically begging the man to get his hands on him. 

“Have you done this before? With a guy?” Sammy asks, pulling both hands back and pulling at Ben’s jeans, popping the top button and unzipping the jeans with ease. Ben shakes his head, breath warm against Sammy’s lips. Ben wants to kiss him. Should he? Would he like that? He does anyway in a moment of bravery, pressing his lips clumsily to Sammy’s. It’s not the greatest, Ben is shaking in Sammy’s arms and he’s a little too wound up. But he feels a jolt of joy go through him as he hears Sammy chuckle against his mouth as he kisses back. 

Then Sammy is pulling back, looking down at what his hands are doing as he pulls Ben out from his boxers and jeans. Ben feels his thighs tremble under Sammy’s hands, the man gripping him softly and running a thumb over the tip of his cock, pressing a kiss against his cheek, a grin on his face. 

Sammy uses his free hand to push Ben’s shirt up, the younger man getting the hint and taking it off, letting it drop behind him onto the floor of the studio. Oh god the studio, they’re doing  _ this  _ in the studio. Well…. No turning back now, Ben feels too damn good with Sammy’s hot hand around his dick and his other hand pressed against his stomach, fingers reaching up to play with one of his nipples. 

“So cute like this.” Sammy grins, pressing another kiss to the skin under Ben’s ear, stretching up just a bit to bite onto the lobe, loving the little groan Ben lets out at the feeling. Sammy runs his hand from base to tip, pulling back to lean against his chair, watching Ben’s face. “Such a pretty boy.” 

Sammy takes his hand away from Ben’s chest and takes a moment to undo his own jeans, taking longer with one hand, but still managing to get himself out enough to press their cocks together between them. And the noise Ben makes, Sammy is going to have that in his head for weeks, high pitched and addictive. Sammy grabs one of Ben’s hands and guides it to his own cock, grunting at the feeling of Ben’s soft fingers clumsily around the length of Sammy, his eyes opening and dropping down to where they’re pressed against each other. 

Ben has never touched another dude's dick before in his life, and now that he was, he was strumming with emotions. Sammy’s hand wrapped around his own made everything more heightened, he was always sensitive in general, and now he felt even better. Ben at least knows what he does with his own dick and hopes that transfers over to someone else, so he does what Sammy did at first, running a thumb over the tip of his cock and spreading the little bit of precum that was forming along the length, making it slightly easier to move his fist against Sammy’s cock. 

He looks up at Sammy and the man has his head thrown back, his own fist moving up and down at a gentle pace on Ben’s cock, making his hips twitch and little moans and groans come from him every second or two. Ben looks at the expense of Sammy’s neck, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows and moans as Ben grips him just a little tighter and jerks him off a little faster. He wants to see Sammy cum before him, see what he looks like when he does. 

“Christ Ben, are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Sammy asks, breath hitching in his throat as Ben stops and squeezes the base of his cock for a second before moving again. 

“Just to myself bud!” Ben leans forward and presses a kiss to the hollow of Sammy’s throat and grins at the groan that drags out of the older man. Hm, maybe he has a thing for older dudes, maybe it’s just Sammy. Hm. 

He yelps when Sammy speeds his hand up, jerking him off a little faster and he can feel a warmth in his lower stomach and he lets out a moan, laughing a bit at the end. This isn’t a competition but he wants to get Sammy off first. So he leans forward in another little bit of bravery and starts pressing kisses at Sammy’s neck. It’s a little awkward, their hands pressed a little closer, their cocks pressing harder against each other. Sammy moves his hips a bit, dragging them together a little more, moaning as Ben bites his neck just a little bit. He opens his eyes and looks down enough to watch Ben kiss any piece of exposed skin he can, then Ben looks up, locks eyes with Sammy, and  _ bites  _ down. Sammy yelps at that and his hand on Ben stills for a moment as he comes, hips pressing up against Ben’s, making the younger man gasp as he watches Sammy come with a smile. 

When Sammy finally comes down from his orgasm, he can’t help but to smile at the grin on Ben’s face. 

“Were you trying to get me to come first?” Sammy asks, grinning back. 

“Maybe a little.” The end of what he’s saying is cut off a bit as Sammy starts moving his hand again, now faster, gripping a little tighter at the top before going back down. With Sammy’s free hand he grabs Ben’s face in his hand, oh so gently, and makes him look into his eyes as he jerks Ben off. Ben lets out a loud and drawn out whine as he tries to keep his eyes open, but as he gets closer and closer to the edge, he feels his composure break and his eyes screw close as he comes hard against Sammy, dropping limp against his friends chest who just chuckles softly against his cheek. 

“Good boy.” Sammy whispers and kisses his temple, drawing his hand away and making a face as he wipes it on his flannel. He’ll take that off once the two of them get up. Sammy rubs at Ben’s back and presses kisses all over his face as he comes to again. 

“You good there Benny?” Sammy asks, voice fond. Ben just nods against him and smiles as he finally looks up to Sammy. 

“That was…. Really good.” Ben whispers, sheepish once again. 

“Not so bad yourself.” Sammy chuckles and kisses his forehead softly, still smiling as Ben climbs off his lap and grabs his shirt off the floor to put it back on. They both tuck themselfs back into their pants and Sammy takes off his flannel to wipe away any stray come that might be around. 

“I think we might have to call it an early night.” Sammy says, chuckling. “I think that took more time than we expected.” 

“Oh shit!” Ben turns around and is back at his station, and Sammy is still laughing as Ben apologizes for their delay and ends the show early.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm @transjonmartin on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter and I'm always down to do little oneshots like this and more! 
> 
> Also if you're looking into a King Falls server to join, come on into the LGBT+ Only Server! 
> 
> [Gay Falls AM Discord](https://discord.gg/cDyXuza)


End file.
